Tsunayoshi Sawada (NITL)
Tsunayoshi Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Reborn! , created by Akira Amano . In the story, Tsuna is one of the long lines of descendants from the Vongola family, a mafia that exists in Italy. He is the one who is to be the next leader of the Vongola, the tenth Vongola boss. To set him up to that position, hitman Reborn becomes his home tutor and trains him to be a suitable boss. With Reborn's help, Tsuna confronts his fears and befriends several people, some of which become his guardians within the Vongola Family. However, due to Tsuna's high position in the Mafia, various other families conspire to kill Tsuna, which forces him and his friends to stand up to their enemies. In the [[NITL|''NITL'']] series, Tsuna is an heir to the Vongola Industries, studying to become a Hunter. Background Born under the prestigious family of the Vongola Industries, a Dust and weaponry company that rivals the Schnee Dust Company, Tsuna was expected of many things at a young age. This results to his slight lack of confidence. Added with his lonesome childhood for being depicted as the “boy who can get everything he wanted”, Tsuna was in danger of growing up to be a cowardly and weak individual. This however, changed, when Tsuna’s father met up with two other men as a means of celebration for a reunion. Having been brought along, Tsuna was met with his father’s friend’s daughter, Yang Xiao Long. As many would have guess, with Tsuna’s meek nature and Yang’s outgoing nature, the two clicked and quickly became friends. One day, at the age of 10, Yang suddenly forced Tsuna along to an unknown adventure. With her half-sister, Ruby Rose, tucked away asleep in a red wagon, the three ventured through the woods and into the clearing where an old house stood. However, the adventure soon turned into a misadventure, as the group was suddenly ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. Sensing danger, Tsuna was the first to react as he pushed Yang and Ruby to the side to protect them. It was here that the boy activated his Semblance, seemingly able to see just where the monster was about the attack. With continuous use of his Semblance, however, Tsuna was soon tired out and injured at the shoulder, bearing a scar he still holds today. The day was saved when Qrow Branwen and Reborn entered the fray and slew the remaining Grimm. The day after, Yang suddenly grew to be protective over Tsuna, vowing to never let him out of her sight. Years have passed, and Yang began to attend Signal Academy while Tsuna was privately trained by Reborn, his family’s most skilled Hunter, along with several others. Trained in martial arts and a vast selection of weaponry, Tsuna was finally allowed to attend Signal once he turned 14. Despite arriving at the Pre-Hunter school late, Tsuna quickly rose up in ranks. Despite not making it to the top, as the boy wanted to appear humble, Tsuna was still flattered over his fighting techniques as well as ability to create nearly any kind of weapon. His unique skill of being able to create a large contraption and then further compacting said contraption into a smaller form made the headlines for nearly a year. Despite his earned small fame, the boy continued to be humble and treasured his bonds with his friends heavily. A year before Tsuna was accepted to Beacon, a rather cataclysmic tragedy happened. Tsuna’s father struck a deal with his age long friend, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and Tsuna was forced to partake in a ritual with a member of the Schnee Dust Company that would uphold the future of both organizations. Distraught and desperate, Tsuna, along with his fellow victim, furthered said deal in saying that if they (Tsuna and his fellow victim) were to find something that would negate the deal, than the contract would be canceled. The pact made and accepted, Tsuna would then spend nearly half of his remaining year constructing many machinery and contraptions that would help him fight against the forces of the Grimm. Developing his fighting abilities, Tsuna would soon pass the preliminary exam to Beacon and be accepted a week later. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months and finally, the day has come for Tsuna to embark in his next step to becoming what he sought to become: someone who protects. Personality Appearance Tsuna is a young man of the age of 17. He stands at the height of 5 feet and 9 inches – which is approximately 175.3 cm high. With wild brown hair and eyes, Tsuna is a lean boy with an extremely heavy burden on his shoulders. Outfit Tsuna is garbed in an orange collared shirt with sleeves rolled up and a white shirt underneath, Tsuna also wears his weapon in its inactive form, a simple black glove with red metallic wrists and a framed blue gem settled on the back of the glove. He wears tanned cargo pants, held up by a belt with a red buckle etched with an “x” mark, and white motocross boots. Attached to his pants is a chain with seven empty clips within it. Inside the side pockets of his pants, Tsuna keeps vials of Dust within, ready to be used to replace the Dust on his weapon. Underneath his garment, Tsuna wears a chain necklace, to which a ring with his family’s crest etched onto it. Despite Yang’s teasing, Tsuna assures that the ring does hold significant meaning. Tsuna also wears red headphones to use as a communications device as well as a supporting device for his weapon. Abilities Weapon :Multi-Action Dust Gauntlets "Leo Breaker" :A specialized gauntlet created by Tsuna at Signal Academy. By inputting the technology of Dust together with weapons, Tsuna was able to create a gauntlet that allowed him to manipulate Dusts for offensive and defensive purposes. By combining that with his headphones and contacts – both which were theorized by Tsuna and manufactured by his friend – Tsuna was able to further enhance his weapon. Semblance :Sky :Sky is a Wizard-type Semblance. Techniques Trivia *His first weapon, known simply as “X Weapon Prototype”, was reworked by Yang Xiao Long to become what it is now known as “Ember Celica”. *Tsuna's name alludes from his real-world manga counterpart, Tsunayoshi Sawada, who sometimes wears an orange hoodie and when in his power-up form, produces orange flames on his forehead and hands while replacing his brown eyes with orange. Also, the Sky Flame, which the counterpart Tsuna holds, is known to be colored in orange. Quotes Category:NITL Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist